Dr Gibbs
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Tony,McGee, Ziva, and Abby are all sick and Gibbs has to take care of them. A lot of Pap Gibbs and childish team.


**A/N I was looking back at my fictions and realized I have been writing a lot of depressing , dark, and, more dramatic stuff and haven't written anything funny in while so I decided to write this. I just guess on the ages and everyone is a little OOC but, I like the premise and find this to be a good story.**

**DAY 1**

"ACHOOO!" McGee sneezed.

"You had to come into work sick McTyphoidMary" Tony sniffled.

"WOW you know something about history that isn't a movie?' McGee asked.

"UGH can you two stop arguing I feel like somebody is pounding me in the head with a hamster." Ziva said weakly not even picking her head up from the desk.

"Its hammer Ziva." Tony corrected.

Meanwhile down in her lab Abby wasn't doing much better. She was curled up in a ball on her futon holding Bert.

"Hey Abbs I think you need a new Caf-Pow." Gibbs told.

"I haven't had a Caf-Pow today Gibbs that's a…" Abby said grabbing the container and demonstrating to Gibbs its new purpose.

"Aw Abby are you sick?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"Yes" Abby replied weakly.

"Hey I have to check in with the team then I'll drive you home." Gibbs said helping Abby up.

"OK" Abby replied.

Gibbs and Abby walked upstairs. When they arrived Gibbs realized his team was in the same boat as Abby. Gibbs walked Abby to his desk and helped her sit down in his chair. Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and headed back to the elevator and pressed the button for Autopsy. The doors closed and the elevator went down.

"This is going to be interesting." He thought.

"Ah Jethro to what do I owe the pleasure?" Ducky asked when he saw Gibbs enter the room.

"Kids are sick Duck and I need the family doctor to make a Bullpen call." Gibbs replied.

"Oh Dear Mr. Palmer it seems we have four sick Giblets in the Bullpen lets go up and check them out." Ducky called to Jimmy.

Ducky, Jimmy, and Gibbs all headed upstairs to check on the team.

"Your right Jethro your kids are sick." Ducky said taking a thermometer out of Ziva's mouth.

"DUCKY! Tony threw up on me!" jimmy yelled.

"Gee Jimmy you're a doctor you should be used to puke." Tony whined.

"I am but, in my field it's usually old and not on me." Jimmy explained.

"What's Anthony's temperature Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked.

"It's 104.6" Dr. Mallard.

"Oh dear I've got 102.5 on Timothy and a 103.2 on Ziva." Ducky replied.

"Abby's is reading 101.0" Gibbs said.

"Yes I win the fever war." Tony said weakly.

"What a great thing to win." Ziva replied.

"Careful DiNozzo you're just a few degrees shy of needing to go to the hospital." Gibbs warned.

"Anthony does sound congested I think it would for the wise to stop by Bethsada and pay Dr. Pitt a visit to see if he can prescribe some antibiotics to prevent a hospital stay." Ducky told Gibbs.

"Good idea Duck." Gibbs replied.

"But Boooooooosss" Tony whined.

"No buts Tony I don't want to risk my senior field agent getting pneumonia." Gibbs said sternly. "Besides if you get pneumonia and have to take a long leave McGee will temporary be SFA and what if I decide he's better at it then you.

"Fine" Tony said rolling his eyes.

"Still celebrating winning that fever war Tony?" McGee asked.

After a quick trip to Bethsada and four prescriptions for antibiotics Gibbs drove his team to his house. He took out his phone and called Vance.

"Hey Leon get this DiNozzo, McGee, Ziver, and Abby are all sick I'm going to need time off to take care of them."

After getting everybody situated on the couch Gibbs changed into his street clothes.

"I'm going to go pick up you guys' medicine and some other supplies!" He called.

Gibbs walked into the CVS he went up to the counter and they told him the prescriptions wouldn't be ready for another twenty minutes. Since he had to wait he went to the back of the store where they had food he grabbed some chicken soup, Gatorade, and crackers. Next he went to magazine rack he grabbed himself a woodworking magazine, McGee a tech magazine, Ziva some sort of knife magazine, Abby an issue of Science Weekly, and for Tony and issue of people. Lastly he went to the toy aisle hoping to find something for the team to do that would keep them busy but, not cause the destruction of his house. He saw an exhausted looking women standing beside him.

"Your kids sick too?" She asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"Mine are two, four, and six how old are yours?" She asked.

"Uh mine are forty one, thirty three, thirty two, and twenty eight." Gibbs replied.

The women laughed. "Molly Robins" The women said extending her hand.

"Jethro Gibbs" Gibbs replied.

"Wait did you speak at Parents Day in Mrs. Abbot's Kindergarten class at George Bush Elementary School last year?" Molly asked.

"Yeah in place of Emily Fornell's father he lost with his voice and her mom and step dad couldn't get off work last minute." Gibbs explained.

"So your kids are?" Molly asked.

"My team" Gibbs replied

"Have any real kids?" Molly asked.

"Had" Gibbs replied?

"I'm sorry" Molly replied sympathetically.

"Thanks" Gibbs told her.

Just then they called over the intercom that Gibbs's medicine was ready, he grabbed a box of crayons, sketch pad, and a monopoly board he and he headed back to get it. He collected the medicine paid and drove home. When he arrived he found Abby lying on the floor, Ziva was curled up in a corner mumbling about she killed people less painfully then this, and Tim and Tony were fighting over the barf bucket.

"OK that's it! It's naptime! Ziver and Abby in the master bedroom DiNozzo and McGee in the guest room!" Gibbs ordered.

"Boss why they get the master bedroom" Tony whined.

"Because I don't want my happy memories of Shannon to be replaced by you and McGee fighting over who gets her side." Gibbs replied.

"Tony looooovvvvveeeesssss you boss so I'd let him have your side." McGee teased.

"When I can stand up without the room spinning a million miles an hour I am going to kill you McGee." Tony argued.

"Don't hurt my Timmy" Abby weakly said.

"Tony would be a better shot dizzy then he is healthy" Ziva teased.

"BED!" Gibbs ordered.

The team stumbled to bed.

**DAY 2**

"Give me back my crayon Probie!" Tony demanded.

"No I need it 'sides you've been hogging the brown." McGee shot back.

"Yeah because I'm drawing Gibbs's boat. What are you drawing McVan-Gogh?" Tony replied.

"I am drawing the sexiest NCIS Agent in the history of ever." McGee said in a singsong voice.

"Oh do you need me to sit still?" Tony asked.

"Not you Special Agent Narcissus." McGee replied.

"Hey Abby what do McGee and Tony and Gibbs's two channels have in common?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know what?" Abby asked.

"They get boring after two days the channels run out of shows and McGee and Tony run out of stuff to argue about.

"Oh ha-ha" Tony said rolling his eyes.

"I actually agree with DiNozzo on that one." McGee said.

"How can you live with only two channels and a dying VCR?" Tony asked.

"Simple I have my job, my boat, I volunteer at the Children's and Nursing Home, I work out and go outside, Oh and the T.V. just adds to the migraine you and McGee give me on a daily basis." Gibbs said showing up behind Tony.

"OHHHHH" Abby and Ziva sang.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and went back to the basement.

**DAY 3**

The team was still weak but, could probably return to work by the next day.

"All right Abigail, Ziva, and Timothy all have normal temperatures and Anthony's is just a little elevated at 98.5 all should be healthy for work in the morning though. However ever now Mr. Palmer is sick and while the boy is a great doctor he is quite the difficult patient." Ducky said when he dropped by to check in on the team that morning.

A few hours later Gibbs was down in the basement when he heard a ruckus coming from his living room he walked upstairs and saw his "adult" team fighting like children.

"There is no way I am watching your stupid "In The Future" VHS McGeek!" Tony yelled.

"Hey it's educational!" McGee argued.

"It was educational in 1964 I want to watch "Blazing Saddles!" Tony screamed.

"NO!" McGee yelled back.

"Come on I'm still siiiick." Tony whined.

"It's .3 degrees above normal!" McGee argued.

"I just don't see what's so attractive about having more than one piercing in each ear." Ziva said.

"Because it's hard core!" Abby shot back.

"It's just makes it easier for your ear to get pulled off!" Ziva yelled.

"Not if you get studs!" Abby cried.

"It still looks stupid!" Ziva screamed.

"OK THAT IS IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS PETTY SQAUBLING ANYMORE! ALL OF YOU PACK YOUR STUFF YOU ARE GOING HOME AND GET TO BED EARLY TONIGHT BECAISE YOU HAVE WORK IN THE MORNING AND YOU ARE WORKING THE NEXT THREE WEEKENDS TO MAKE UP FOR YOUR ALMOST WEEK OFF! SO GET SOME REST!" Gibbs yelled over his team.

The team filed out of the house. Once everybody left Gibbs walked down to his basement went to the box he kept hidden away took out Kelly's old Papa Smurf doll, looked at it chuckled, and put it back. Then he took out the picture of him and Kelly at parent's career day in the first grade.

"I'd rather go back to war then care for three sick agents and forensic scientist EVER again." He thought.


End file.
